fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Damian
Damian (ダミアン) is an enemy character in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade and a member of The Black Fang sent to kill Eliwood and his group in Badon. He is the actual boss of Chapter 16x: The Port of Badon (Chapter 17x in Hector Mode). To unlock this chapter, you must make sure that at least one Caelin soldier survives in Chapter 16. Damian does not appear on the map at the beginning of the battle. It is possible to complete the entire chapter without even engaging Damian in combat. It is not seen what happens when he is spared. In the battle, the player is challenged by the group of pirates to get past them and talk to the captain in order to obtain free passage to Valor, The Dread Isle. The battle can easily be won if the player simply stays out of the largest enemy group of pirates' range by going across the top of the map. If the player crosses the top of the map they will face only a few pirates and the main group will leave them alone. If the player leaves a unit within attacking range of the main group of pirates, Captain Fargus will make a comment, and then order his units to attack. In the following turn, Damian will appear at the bottom of the map. He will have a small dialogue then attack any player unit within his range. Afterward, Damian attacks the rest of his small force, and the pirates will converge on the player units. Damian doesn't have too much dialogue and usually charges into battle rather quickly. Damian is of a relatively high level, he is a promoted unit, a Paladin, at level 5. This means most player units will not be able to easily defeat him at this point in the game. He is a palette swap of the boss of Chapter 11 (Hector Mode), Wire. Personality As Damian only has two quotes, his personality is somewhat difficult to gauge. Judging by his dialogue, Damian is either arrogant and confident in himself, or cold and methodical. He is one of few bosses to actively chase the player, hinting towards a brash mentality or a willingness to get his assassinations done quickly. In-Game Normal Modes and Eliwood Hard Mode '*'In Eliwood's Story '**'In Hector's Story Hector Hard Mode Overview in Eliwood's story, Damian will spawn the moment the player steps within attacking distance of the wall of pirates at the west end of Badon. With a Killing Edge in hand, he stands a very good chance of dealing the first enemy critical blow onto the player. It is important to remember that, though Damian spawns the moment the wall of pirates becomes active, will only ''attack ''when a unit wanders into his attacking range. Players should defeat the wave of pirates before engaging Damian, then bait him out using a character that can withstand one of his criticals. High defense is of key importance here: critical hits do triple damage, so each defense point will be triply effective at weakening his critical hit. As such, Oswin might be a good choice. In Hector's story, Damian has mercifully abandoned his Killing Edge. In return, however, he attacks proactively, and packs a Steel Sword and Steel Lance to boot. Oswin and Hector, armed with a Horseslayer or Wolf Beil, are effective at defeating him. Using the chokepoints present in the city can help keep the fight a manageable affair. Death Quote Trivia * Despite being a Paladin, Damian's stats seem more fitting for a Knight or General. In particular, even in Hector's Hard Mode, Damian's speed stat is actually lower than that of a baseline generic Paladin. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters Category:Black Fang members